


Special

by Aurora_bee



Category: Smallville
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Miracles, Physical Disability, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is very special boy.  Brought up by the Kents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Lex was a very special boy. When he was born doctors discovered he had spina bifida, his mom and dad gave him up for adoption. After a few happy years at an orphanage for handicapped children, Martha and Jonathan Kent spotted him in a corner, quietly reading a book. They fell in love with him instantly, and he with them. A week later he had a real family.

 

6 years later..

The summer of '89 was a long hot one for Lex. His dad, Jonathan had taken him out in the truck to see Mr Ross at his creamed corn factory. Some guy from Metropolis was trying to buy Mr Ross’ factory, and Jonathan wanted to be there to support Mr Ross. Lex decided to explore near a field close to where they were talking. As he drew closer Lex could hear someone crying for help. Lex wheeled himself from the rough tarmac into the bumpy field. It was tough on him, the ground was uneven and the corn was thick. But Lex could never forgive himself if he didn’t help someone in trouble, his dad had taught him that. With sheer will and determination Lex managed to get through it. A teenage boy was tied to what looked like a cross, almost naked and sun burnt. Lex tried to until him. There was a huge noise and the sky was ripping open. The next thing Lex remembered was waking up with no hair on his mom’s lap in the truck, as little boy stroked his face.

 

Lex’s baby brother Clark was cute as a button. 

“X.” Clark smiled. Lex smoothed back Clark’s dark locks away from his eyes.

“Yes Clark.” 

Clark squeezed Lex as tightly as he could without hurting him. Clark had been with them for two months, and visited him everyday in hospital while he was recovering. So far the only thing Clark could say was ‘X’. Lex adored him. Jonathan kept an eye on them playing as he read his paper.

“Can you say hello?” Said Lex as he looked down into Clark’s big green eyes.

“X.” Clark chirped, grinning happily. Lex eyes lit up, and a huge smile spread across his face. He tickled Clark, who squealed with delight.

“I know, shall we try something new?.” Clark’s eyes lit up as Lex grabbed a cookie from the plate next to him.

“Can you say cookie?” If Clark had a tail it would have been wagging. His eyes never left the cookie Lex was holding.

“X!” Said Clark hopefully, Lex brought Clark’s hand up to his mouth, letting him feel how the words came out and repeated himself slowly. 

“Cook-ieee.” 

“Googie.” Clark’s mouth screwed up. It was Lex’s turn to squeal. He hugged Clark tight, squashing the cookie against his clean sweater in the process.

“Whoops.” said Lex as he peeled the sticky chocolate cookie off. Clark dug his fingers into the chocolate.

“Ops!” Clark retorted as he shoved a handful of squished cookie into his mouth. Jonathan was smiling as the boys happily munched cookies.

“Oh dear, what have my babies been upto?” Martha had finished baking and came in to see what all the noise was about. Jonathan snickered. Lex had a small chocolate handprint on the top of his head from Clark climbing on him. Lex and Clark smiled up at Martha.

“Googie.” Said Clark holding up what was left of a cookie. 

“Bath time for you boys. I don’t know why you look so smug Jonathan Kent, it’s your turn to bath them.” She winked at the boys.

 

Clark sat on the toilet as his dad set up Lex’s bath seat, undressed him and settled him in the bath. Clark didn’t like baths on his own, so he always joined Lex. His dad undressed him as Lex put the ducks in. Clark loved the ducks and dived in bashing Lex.

“Owe.” Said Lex as he clung to the side.

“Son?” Said Jonathan clutching at Lex. Lex pushed his hands away.

“It’s ok, just give me a second.” Clark looked at Lex, tears were rolling down his face. Clark reached out to wipe them away. 

“It’s ok Clark.” Lex said as Jonathan sat Clark down in the bath.

“Careful Clark.” Johnathan said as he smoothed Clark’s hair down.

 

Lex slept in the next day, waking to find Clark in a ball next to him on the bed. He smoothed Clark’s hair as he stirred.

“Good morning Clarkie bear.” Clark moved away from Lex as if afraid to touch him. “No.” Said Lex. Clark looked up with him with big puppy eyes not knowing what to do. Lex reached out to him, pulling him closer.

“X?” Said Clark lowering his head.

“It’s ok, you didn’t know, and now you do.” Lex smiled. “You want to feel it?” Clark moved forward with some trepidation. Lex put Clark’s had gently onto the sack of spinal fluid on his back.

“This is my bad back.” Clark moved his hands away. “It hurts if it touches anything.” Clark scowled.

“Bad back.” Said Clark, as he gave Lex a sloppy kiss and stomped out of his bedroom. Lex sighed.

 

3 Years later…

“X, we have show and tell in school, can I show you?” Lex looked down at the little puddle of boy in his lap.

“If momma says you can I don’t see why not.” Clark beamed up at Lex.

“I love you, X.” Clark reached up high and pressed a kiss on the bottom of Lex’s chin. 

 

Lex rolled his chair into Clark’s classroom, where Clark was stood by the teachers’ desk.

“This is my big brother, Lex.” Clark smiled, Lex winked at him. The other children in the classroom were quiet. “My brother is in a wheelchair because he has spina bifida.” Clark grinned, proud that he’d pronounced Lex's condition correctly. “Lex’s legs don’t work cause his spine didn’t grow properly. My brother goes to a special school, in Metropolis. But it’s not because he can’t walk properly. Lex is very clever and he goes to Excelsior.” The class “wowed” at Clark. “Next year Lex’s going to go to college.” Another “wow”, Clark looked down at the crumpled sheet of A4 paper in front of him. “But what I’m really trying to say is that Lex has lots of other stuff to think about. I know Lex’s back hurts lot, and he has to have operations to drain fluid out.” Lex reached over to rub Clark’s shoulder, Clark’s eyes were wet. “But he gets through it, and I’ve learned that you can do anything if you want to. So when I grow up I’m going to be a doctor, and an inventor, so I can understand and make things for people to help them do stuff. Cause it shouldn’t be hard just cause people’s bodies don’t work well.” Clark jumped up on to Lex and sobbed. “I love you Lex I really do.”

 

12 years later…

Lex loved lab work with a passion usually only associated with lunatics or the eccentric. Clark popped his head around the corner of Lex’s lab door.

“Hey X.” Clark walked over and smooshed his brother from behind, slobbering over his ear in the process.

“Well hello Clarkie bear, what brings you here today?” 

“I just wanted to see you. Do you feel like Chinese tonight?” Clark asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

“I see, it was either food or trouble with your new girlfriend. So how are things going with her?”   
Clark rubbed his sneaker on the tiled floor, making a squeak.

“They’re not.” Clark said. Lex raised an eyebrow. “I don’t love her Lex. I love YOU.” 

“Clark, I love you too, but I’m just not made for that sort of thing. I want more for you. Not a cripple like me.” Clark scowled, and in a bout of anger knocked over the rack of test tubes on Lex’s table.

“Don’t you ever say that again!” There was a gust of wind and Clark was gone.

 

Lex picked up some Chinese food on his way home. As he expected, Clark was sulking, sprawled out on the couch in the Metropolis apartment they shared. 

“Clark?” Clark opened one eye, then the other when he smelled his favorite, chicken and mushroom noodles. ”Clark, I’m sorry.”   
Clark spun around, and kissed Lex softly on the lips.

“Then I accept your offer of Chicken and mushroom noodles.” Lex handed him some chopsticks. All the years they’d lived together and Clark had never looked at him like he was a cripple. Clark had grown up just the way he said he would. If he wasn’t studying for med school he was making something to help someone. Clark was perfect, an angel that fell from the sky. Lex rubbed his hand on his scalp. He couldn’t even say life was unfair, he had everything he’d ever wanted. There was only one problem. Lex hadn’t had sex before, he’d never even been able to get an erection. That was the true reason he could never be with Clark. Lex couldn’t do that to him.

 

Clark looked across the room to Lex.

“What’s up?” Lex chuckled to himself.

“Absolutely nothing.” Lex replied, with a smirk. Clark frowned.

“Then why the long face?” Lex couldn’t answer, how could you tell someone that you couldn’t perform in the bedroom. Clark shoved another bundle of noodles into his mouth before moving over to Lex. Lex watched Clark in slow motion, and it hit him in face. Why was he fighting this? Clark was the most understanding perfect man in the world, someone who wouldn’t judge him, someone he loved deeply. 

 

“Clark.” Lex moaned as he pulled Clark down into a long lingering kiss. “I want to take you to bed and I want you to fuck me.” Clark suddenly realized that his pants were very tight. 

“Lex are you sure? I mean we can kiss and I can rub your back.” Lex looked very seriously at Clark.

“I really want to.” Lex was suddenly in his bedroom buck naked on his bed.

“Shit.” Clark had Lex’s cock in his mouth and he could feel it. Blood was pouring away from his brain rapidly, he couldn’t speak. “Urggg.” His brain was screaming out, and what the hell was Clark doing down there? Clark’s hands were under him moving up his back. The sack that held part of his spinal cord felt like it was on fire. Lex thrust his cock into Clark’s throat in the final throws of his first orgasm. “Fuckkkkkk!!!!” Lex screamed. 

Lex lay silent enjoying the afterglow, feeling his body in a different way. And wondering how he was going to explain what had just happened. Clark lay still next to Lex, a big goofy look on his face his cock flaccid against his stomach from his own climax.

 

“It’s gone!” The doctor’s eyes dilated as he ran his hands up Lex’s back. “Lex, you’ve made medical history.” Lex smiled at Clark next to him. His back was completely healed. The MRI scan had showed that his spine was now perfectly formed.

 

As the boys got out of the truck at the Kent farm, Martha could hardly control herself. She watched Clark take Lex’s hand and help him walk. Jasmine, Clark and Lex’s baby sister jumped up and down in her baby bouncer. Lex was walking! Lex smiled down at her in the doorway.

“You even beat me to walk!” He said as she gurgled up at him. “Mom did I say that Jasmine is the most beautiful baby in the universe.” Martha stood tears in her eyes unable to speak. Clark held her as she reached out toward Lex. Lex held her hand. “Mom.” She pulled him to her, and cried tears of joy. 

 

They sat around the table, Jonathan and Martha looked as if they could explode with happiness.  
“Mom I don’t think you’re going to be happy with what I have to tell you.” Said Clark who had offered to tell them the news about his and Lex’s new relationship.  
“Lex and I are together, we’re in love.” There were the expected frowns from their father. Martha took his hands.  
“We’ve been expecting this.“ Martha stared into Clark’s eyes. “I think our only concern is that you too are so close. In the eyes of people in this town you’re brothers. That reflects on the whole family.” Lex lowered his head.  
“I don’t think there’s anything we could do to stop that.” Martha placed a finger to Lex’s lips.  
“If you let me continue. Your father and I have never taken any notice of the towns thoughts concerning our family. We’re not going to now.” Martha glowed. “Be good to each other or there’ll be trouble.” Jonathan stood next to his wife, smiling broadly at his sons. The Kent’s had been blessed with two special sons, and a beautiful baby girl who wouldn’t exist without them. Life was more than fair, to the Kent’s it was perfect.


End file.
